battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blunt Flirt
Summary A Season 3, December 7th 2014 thread in which Blunt meets three members of the Rebellion (Starlord, Clover, Kiri) and fails miserably at flirting with all of them. Full Text Kierra Starlord: 'Starlord jogs past the dungeon, looking around for Tezz and Kiri. She wasn’t paying attention, and ran straight into someone. Startled, she looked up, her eyes meeting with a tall, tan man. Her eyes widen, and tried to ignore the slight blush spreading on her cheeks. "Oh, I’m sorry! Y-you haven’t happened to see a guy about 5 feet in height, and a ninja who goes by the name, Kiri, have you? I’m supposed to be meeting them soon." '''Blunt Donz: '"Five foot you say?" Blunt asked, and then crouched down so he was roughly that height, spreading his arms. "I’m your guy. And how, may I ask, can I help you my dear?" 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord raised an eyebrow at the man, then looked to the side. "Funny, aren’t you? My name is Kierra, but you can call me Starlord, if you like." She sighed. "I’m trying to find my friends, we have something planned. I’m just wondering around, trying to find them. I don’t remember exactly where they said to meet up. Might I ask your name, Sir?" She asked, letting a very small smile spread on her face. '''Blunt Donz: '"My name, dear lady, his Blunt, Blunt Donz," he leaned forward, taking her hand and kissing once. "But you…can call me whatever you want…pleased to meet you." He straightened. “I have not run into any ninjas, whatever those are, and the last 5 foot something person I encountered was…well…a lot of people.” 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord blushed harder. She tried to turn her head in such a way, that it wasn’t noticeable. "Well, Blunt, aren’t you a charmer?" She turned to look around the flirtatious man. "As a matter of fact, I don’t quite know where I am. I don’t normally come to this area of the camp. Would you happen to know where the dining hall is from here?" She asked, looking up at Blunt. '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt grinned. “Well I happen to know this fortress like the back of my hand.” he said. “Perhaps we could take a stroll that lands us at the dining hall…and I’ll get you a drink.” '''Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord raised an eyebrow, and nodded. “Why, that’d be lovely! However, I have the drinks covered,” She said, smirking, and pulling a bottle of vodka out of her bag. ”I never go anywhere without any.” '''Blunt Donz: '"Well then," Blunt said as they began walking down the hallway. "Tell me about yourself Starlord…" 'Kierra Starlord: '"Well, there isn’t much to tell, really. I lost my parents at a young age, I was taken in by a man who taught me black smithing, and sword fighting, but he also abused me. years later, he tried to kill me, but I ended up killing him. I didn’t exactly get out in one piece though." She said, lifting her right leg, and loosening the bolts on the sides of the boot, letting the prosthetic leg hang limp. She tightened the bolts back, and continued walking. "That’s about it.. More happened after that, but those aren’t exactly my proudest moments…" She states, shrugging it off. "What about yourself?" 'Blunt Donz: '"Eh," Blunt said with a shrug. "Learned how to fight ever since I was kid…and dance. Pops was always happy to tell me how proud he was of me…but then stopped when he became obsessed over my gran dads killer. I was fine though, I lived a happy life, and now I’m here, just shooting the breeze oh…" he trailed off as he passed the throne room, making a mental note, reminding himself where it was. They walked a bit longer, entering the dinning room. "What shall I order for you?" Blunt asked, tossing a bag full of coins. "Dinner is on me." 'Kierra Starlord: '"Ah, What a kind thing to do!" Starlord said, smiling. She thought for a minute. "Herring and potatoes sounds pretty good right now." She said. "I’ll get some mugs. Would you like any?" She asked, gesturing to her vodka bag. 'Blunt Donz: '"As much as you will permit me," he smiled, but then caught the bottle before she could pour. "But…fair warning," Blunt said, mock seriously. "There’s no telling what sort of…provocative things will come out of my mouth if I have to much." 'Kierra Starlord: '"Oh, I should give you the same warning.." She said, sighing, and filling both mugs a quarter full. "We’ll see where this goes." She commented, smiling. She sat on the stool, and took a sip. She glanced to the side, and saw Clover standing not too far away. “Oh hey, Clover! How goes everything?” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover’s ears perk up as she hears her name. “Starlord! Hi!” She walks over to the two of them, eyeing Blunt with suspicion. “Who’s this?” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt gave a slow smile. “You can call me Blunt, or whatever else happens to cross your mind,” he said, winking once. He walked over, spreading his hands. “We were just about to have some vodka,” he bent down, holding out his mug. “Care to have some?” '''Clover Rose: Clover squints at Blunt, suspicious of his movies. That wink wasn’t exactly helping any either. “I suppose I could have some.” She shrugs, smiling at the two of them. Her tail twitching slightly is the only thing that gives away her strong sense of unease. 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord goes and gets a third glass, and comes back to her stool. She gives Clover a look, and subtly kicks the sheathed sword at her hip, to let her know her walls are still up. She glances back at Blunt. “So, I heard you saying you knew how to dance, is that right? Maybe you could teach me sometime?” She said, pouring some vodka into Clovers mug. '''Blunt Donz: '"Absolutely," Blunt replied, leaning back in his seat. "I wouldn’t mind teaching both of you at the same time as a matter of fact," he said with a grin. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover raises an eyebrow at Blunt, taking a sip of vodka and setting the mug back on the table. “Really now? Do you flirt with everyone, regardless of whether or not they’re seeing someone?” Instead of just a faint twitching, her tail is nearly whipping back and forth as she gets angrier.'Blunt Donz: '"You’re with someone?!" Blunt asked, his eyes and mouth dropping open almost cartoonishly. "My word I did not mean to be so offensive!" He turned back to his drinking, fixing his position. “Well call him over, I’ll flirt with him to if he likes.” '''Clover Rose: '''Clover stares at Blunt in silence for a long moment, but then she explodes. "HOW DARE YOU!" Her hand flashes out, and she claws at his face. Despite only having human hands, she draws blood with the attempt. She then kicks at him under the table, aiming for his crotch, although she doesn’t care if she misses so long as she kicks him somewhere. '''Blunt Donz: '"What the bloody hel!?" Blunt hollers. He picks Clover up and sets her on the table, stumbling as he backed away from her attacks. He gingerly touches his scratched face, his lip curling at the sight of the blood. "Geeeez," he said. "Ok…but I admit it, what I did was uncalled for. I’ll go to your lover immediately to make this right." 'Kierra Starlord: '''Starlord stands up. “I agree, That sure as hel was uncalled for.” Starlord shook her head. I would have done the same thing, if I were in Clovers’ position. You’ve shown me to the dining hall, and you bought me dinner. Thank you, but I must be going now.” She said sternly, before putting a few coins on the table, and turning to walk off. '''Blunt Donz: '"It was never my intention to flirt unevenly," Blunt said sincerely. "Next time I will be sure to include whoever it is you are with from the start," he said as if taking a vow. 'Clover Rose: '''Clover hisses at Blunt, kicking at him again furiously. “You do not flirt with me, you do not flirt with Tezz, you do not flirt with anybody who is seeing another person. IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND?!” She punches at him as well, although the voice of reason in her mind tries to tell her to calm down. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri walks into the hall, confused as to why she can hear Clover shouting angrily from outside. She notices Starlord leaving as she does. "Hey, witch hunt, meet outside as soon as you’re able," she states, smiling as she waves. Then she looks in, noticing that she can still see some remains of wreckage from that little person’s earlier rampage. The dining crew is very fast is cleaning. "Clover, what’s going on? What is this with flirting - " Oh hellloo… Good looking young man. Apparently flirting. Of course. It’s always the handsome men. She strides over to the pair, gently puts a hand on Clover’s shoulder, and says, “Relax, Clover. Let me take care of this.” She turns to the man and gives a cheery, professional grin. “Hello good sir. Flirting is not prohibited, but we do ask that you kindly take precaution over your choice in target, seeing as how this is a fortress of otherwise twitchy people. Twitchy people are unsafe to flirt with. Thank you for listening to my advisory message.” She takes a breath. “Now is there anything I can do for you?” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt inhaled. “Sorry…I’m just,” he circled with one hand. “I was just rolling the name ‘Tezz’ over in my mind. It sound like the name of a person of superior masculinity and male beauty, the eight inch type you know. hmm…glorious.” he paused. “But you! You must be the ninja. I did not know what that word meant,” he gave a bow. “If only somebody had told me it meant woman of incomprehensible gorgeousness.” '''Toshioka Kiri: '"Well good, then it means us kunoichi are doing our job properly," Kiri replies as matter-of-factly and with a straight face as she can. "Now let me get my other outfit so I can properly seduce you." 'Blunt Donz: '''Blunt cracked his neck. “When and where?” he asked simply. '''Toshioka Kiri: '"Your bed. My knives," she grins, starting to cackle. "My poison and needles. Really, I’m surprised you haven’t heard why kunoichi actually do seduce others, sir flirty man.” '''Blunt Donz: '''Blunt kept eye contact with her, a slow, uneasy smile spreading over his lips. And then the words clicked in and his hand shot down, placing itself securely over his pride. He cleared his throat, his voice strained. “Sounds great, I’ll meet you there…later…tonight…for sure.” he gulped. “Well I better go!” he declared. “Stuff to do and things to get ready for!” with that he bounded, suddenly anxious to remove himself from the area. '''Toshioka Kiri: '''Kiri laughs, then quickly grabs a scrap of paper and a piece of charcoal. She scribbles a message and hands it to one of the guards. “See to it that should Sir Flirty Man be staying here tonight, that this makes it to his bedchambers. The poor soul,” she giggles. Then she grabs a shot of ale, drinks it up, and wanders back outside to prepare for the witch hunt. Category:Season 3 Category:Events